Coming Awake
by MS
Summary: SxS. Sakura decides to play with Syaoran as he slumbers while her need for his touch awakens and the hours come closer to the dawn. It all becomes fair play as he awakens and decides that she also needs to be rewarded for the new day. One-shot, lemon.


MS 

This could be considered AU and contains adult situations. This is also a very short one-shot, so hopefully you all like it. Yes, this is a lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters.

-

-

**_Coming Awake_**

-

Sakura's hand came to rest over his chest. The steady breaths rising and falling with it. Syaoran's face was pressed against the pillow while his lips remained open as he took the steady breaths.

Her fingers fell over the hair that coated his skin. It was dark and curly. It felt different from the one that comprised his luscious locks. She couldn't help but compare it.

Sakura extended her hand to his head, making sure not to disturb him as she flicked some of the bangs that fell over his forehead and tickled his skin as he slept. The hair was soft and straight. Her fingers came to the strands, tracing it from the scalp to the tip.

Syaoran's nose wrinkled a bit as a whiff of the air conditioner and its cold breeze passed over the bed. Syaoran burrowed deeper into the pillow to stay warm while one of his hands grasped the covers and pulled them tighter over himself.

Sakura suppressed a giggle at this. He always got so cold during the nights. She had only noticed it when she had started staying over during the weekend nights. Not wanting to be left hanging, Sakura shifted to him and pressed her whole body against his side.

There was so much warmth emanating from him. Sakura took the covers from herself and let the cold air play with her upper body. Turning to her side, Sakura pressed her bare breasts against him, the hardening nipples brushing and pressing against his arm.   
Syaoran suddenly moved, moaning slightly before taking Sakura into his arms and settled down once again. He had to be exhausted to not even open his eyes while placing her into his arms.

Sakura felt completely awake. And that was the problem. It was going to be awhile before she could fall asleep once again and the night hours had already gone by. She had just woken up two hours before the usual time.

Her head resting against his neck, Sakura silently observed Syaoran's whole torso. He had great and powerful shoulders. He was only 17 years old, so he wasn't truly bulky or wide. Still, you could see it when he played sports or simply walked that the muscles in his arms and shoulders were noticeable.

Sakura settled her fingers over his collarbone, tracing the bone and coming to rest on the spray of dark hair that littered his chest. It spread from one nipple to the other and then coming down in a line to his belly button. The texture of the hair seemed to change as it went further down.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered his name. It was almost inaudible, since she barely caught it herself. Sakura let the tip of her tongue press tentatively against his neck, brushing against the skin. She couldn't help herself. She just couldn't stop touching him. There was something about him that pulled at her with the less clothing he possessed.

She felt a throbbing sensation starting the pulse inside of herself. The ticking sensation built at her navel and spread the warmth throughout to her limbs. A movement from his body got one of his legs in between her own, parting them. Their naked skin was touching and flushing spreading to her cheeks. When he slept on his side, he always pulled to her and lay partly on top of her. It was a cage that she didn't mind having around her.

He was exciting her by just being there and he didn't even know it. It would be kind of evil to just wake him up because he was arousing her, but then, she was sure he wouldn't mind the wake up call she had in mind.

Sakura pressed the whole palm of her hand into his chest. Her fingers raveled and unraveled the hair littered on it. Her hand started moving downward, over the plane of his hard and muscled stomach. They seemed to jump beneath her fingertips as she traced the line of his boxers as it was settled over his hips.

He was just so hard everywhere. Very different from her own body that screamed of curves and the softness that differentiated their sexes. His abdomen was defined by all of the exercising activities he always did with all of the clubs he also participated in. She in turn was physically active as well, but his hands could dig into her sides while his own throbbed underneath her touch but never wavered.

She let her hand linger over his abs as she lead her mouth to one of his nipples. She used her tongue to trace the circle and flick over the bud. He liked it a lot when she did it. Just like he drove her crazy by playing with the nape of her neck, he was sensitive to her attentions to his nipples. Her throbbing increased as he hardened beneath her hands as they brushed against his now coming erection. It never seized to amaze her how easy it was for her to arouse him.

Sakura smothered a chuckle, biting her lips to not make a sound as Syaoran shifted either to draw away or keep her close. She didn't know which. It seemed like he himself was at a conundrum for doing either. Something slipped past his lips as he settled down once again, she was sure she heard her name before a soft snore emanated from him. He had placed his hand over his head as he shifted, his feet kicking the coverlet a bit further down.

She'd probably have to do something about this. Sakura grinned at the chance since he wasn't on his side now and more accessible.

She moved the covers away from his chest to below his navel, barely covering him, noticing his slight shiver at the loss of warmth it had provided. It probably wouldn't matter for long since she intended to keep him warm herself. Devilishly, she let her hand slip inside of his boxers. Her fingers brushed against the hairs that nestled at the base of his anatomy and then coming in contact with the object she had originally come for.

He seemed to be cold from the loss of the cover, but that didn't seem to affect him much when it came to the attention from her touch. He was so warm there, and getting harder by the second. It only took a brush from her fingertips to get blood rushing to the appendage as he fidgeted a bit in his sleep.

She wanted him awake to keep her warm too. She traced the growing erection from the base to the tip, watching it grow and get itself away from the opening of his boxers to emerge triumphantly from between her fingers. She used her other hand to clutch the sac, gently massaging the testicles and watched him harden much more with it.

Sakura licked her lips before placing a kiss at the tip, letting her tongue lavish it and mix her saliva with his own moisture. His taste intoxicated her. It was salty, like always, but it was also always a bit different. The texture of his penis always amazed her, as well as the light fluid he always released slightly before he would start moaning her name and urging her on.

"Sakura," he mumbled, his hands fisting at his sides as Syaoran started to open his eyes. They widened as he realized he hadn't been dreaming and she really was taking him into her mouth.

He groaned and slumped heavily back into his pillow as she circled the whole diameter while her teeth lightly scrapped it as well. She sucked on the tip, making him shiver as his penis went ramrod stiff at her actions. One of her hands stood at the base of his erection, keeping it upright and in place as Sakura lifted herself away from him and watched as his eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"You're finally awake," he throaty voice snapped him out of his trance. He extended his hand to her midriff and placed his fingers there. His hand ascended to her breast, catching the blushing colors that accompanied her skin and the warmth that spread from his hand to her body and vice versa.

"That was your intention, right?" He pulled her suddenly to himself, letting her drape over him with her breasts crushed against his pebbled nipples.

Sakura grinned before kissing him thoroughly. She shared his taste with hers, her right knee brushing against his taut manhood as it bobbed from side to side as she brushed it again and again.

"Let me finish what I started," she whispered to him before slipping downwards and taking him into her mouth again. Syaoran groaned as she nibbled his erection from the bottom to his tip. She knew exactly how to get him to the tip of the iceberg and push him right over the cliff.

She blowed into it, her hot breath warming him, her fingers cradling and rubbing again and again. Syaoran called her name as he instinctively thrust upward to her warm mouth to keep the contact with it.

She could feel it. He was about to come. He was throbbing in her hands, and his thighs were tensing. She had paid enough attention to him every time they had done this to know that it was one of the things his body usually did before he came.

Syaoran gripped the sheets of the bed, his muscles taut and heavy as he spilled himself inside of her mouth. Sakura kept licking him as his spasms subsided, swallowing the foamy substance as she licked him clean.

Sakura felt on fire as she crawled to his side and bit his shoulder. One of her arms came around his other shoulder to come to rest on his hair. She let her fingers grasp his locks and play with them tenderly as he turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. His breath was a bit labored still as he moved his heavy limbs over her to settle on her back.

He moved his hands slowly by her vertebrae, tracing the bones to her butt and to her shoulder blades making her shiver at the contact. It felt incredibly good to be touched like this.

"That was certainly a new way to get awoken to," he brushed the tip of his nose against her own before pulling her closer and burying his face bellow her jaw and lightly kissing the place where her ear met her jaw. Sakura shivered as she giggled and tried to pull away to have his arms become steel rods around her and keeping her in place.

"Oh no," he warned her as she uneffectively tried to get away. "You had your way with me and now it's my turn."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut as he sucked her neck playfully. His tongue's tip played with the spot before he settled his lips over the spot a second time and his teeth raked over the flesh.

One of his knees came to rest between her legs, parting them lightly as he brushed his upper thigh to her core. The light sprinkle of hair between her legs brushed coarse against his own flesh, making his own body react to the touch.

Syaoran knew that he was going to recover soon from her earlier ministrations. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his was still in his teens and his recovery time was very fast when it came to Sakura's body.

"Baby," he teasingly called her as he bumped into her secretive place rather hard. Sakura groaned as she closed her eyes tightly and reached to grasp his leg from the underside to keep him there.

Syaoran smiled as he recalled the earlier times they had pushed against one another with their clothing still intact to experience the surge of electricity that blazed through their nerve endings whenever their intimate places were bumped.

"I seem to recall that you are very easy to please," he playfully whispered into her ear as he ground his palm against her opening without coming in contact with her insides.

He grounded it in motion. Sakura crossed her legs against his hand, her body yearning to feel the pressure a bit harder against her. After a full two minutes of having him ground against her and licking the underside of her breasts, Sakura let out a harsh breath as her eyes glossily stared into his hair.

It had always felt good when he had grounded against her this way. It felt like the couple of months before when they had come little bit by little bit accustomed to nakedness and their private places without just flying right through to the intercourse itself.

Maybe that's why she was used to being naked with him when they stopped and fell to the bedding to catch their breath.

Syaoran pulled up, grasping her face in his hands before leaning forward and kissing her. Their lips moved against one another, pulling and caressing while their breaths came together and their tongues warred.

"You're so beautiful," he said into her mouth as he settled against the bed and pulled her over him. Sakura giggled as he groaned and winced as her knee came precariously close to doing some damage to his once again hardening manhood.

"You'd be the one to laugh like a loon when you finally cripple me, aren't you?" he teased as he rubbed his cheek against her own rather coarsely. The coming day was one in which he had to shave and his whiskers were grown enough to having the sensation of being burned when against her skin.

Sakura pulled him back as she quite wantonly brushed her breasts against his chest. Her pebbled breasts left a trail as he grasped one with his hand and brought it into his mouth. It wasn't long before he worked his way to her torso and made a trail all the way to her belly button.

Sakura trashed and giggled as he blew on different places of her skin while his fingers trailed slight lines on her sides from her ribcage to her hips. She fell down on the bed hard as he continued to tickle her and tease her at the same time.

"Stop," she warned as she rigidly set her muscles and grasped his wandering hands.

"You know I can't take too much before I just slide off the bed completely," Sakura rolled her eyes at his playful pout.

"Fine," he replied rather humbled before reaching for her again and pushing her rather harshly against his own body. His throbbing erection pressed against her stomach as her head laid calmly against his heart.

Sakura traced small circles against his exposed skin as Syaoran looked to the window and the appearing light that signaled the start of dawn. His wondering thoughts returned abruptly as he felt her fingers come close to the nest of hair that was just before his erection.

"Playing again?" he asked with a grin as she traced a line from the base to the tip of it and felt it react.

"It's one of my favorite toys," she replied in turn before kissing his jaw and moving to his mouth. Her free hand came to rest on his tresses while they lay side by side. His hands reached for her body as well. One settled on the curve of her hip to her leg while the other came to rest on her neck.

They infused heat into each other as the fire continued to flow through their navels and most private secrets. "Get inside me quick," she almost demanded in harsh breaths as she pushed his hand to his erection and rubbed the tip of his on her mound. "I'm burning inside and I need you to douse it."

"Who can say no to that," he readily agreed as he felt his own desire to feel her intimate muscles around him, while they gave each other pleasure and he filled her completely. The daze pulled him forward, rolling her with him to the edge of the bed while he blindly searched for the nightstand to pull it open.

They had learned to play with each other's body for some time, but full intimacy was still kind of new to them. He could count on one hand the times that they had fully completed making love with him entering her.

Sakura trembled as he slipped a finger inside of her. She knew that he was trying to make it easier for her body to take him in. Every time they did it again and again it became easier for her to get accustomed to the rarity of being filled.

She saw him rip the opening of the condom. She hadn't even seen him take off his boxers it seemed since he already had them off. He placed the condom on and settled himself above her while bracing himself on his knees. She smiled as he used his hands to guide himself to the entrance and pushed into her opening.

Sakura's breathing hitched as she felt her move with the spread upward as he entered her. He did it bit by bit, going a bit farther before pulling away and then repeating the motion again.

He stilled as he entered her fully. It was still an alien feeling to her to be joined with him this way. She was stretched inside, rubbing both in a good and bad way against the invading appendage that lay still within the walls.

He withdrew for an inch and pushed inside once again. Their flesh met as he slowly repeated this again and again for some time.

Syaoran placed a steady hand against her buttocks and another around her shoulders as she circled his neck with her arms. He rolled to the bottom pulling her with him tightly so that they could not become apart in the motion.

He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed as Sakura circled her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles behind him. It didn't take long before he started his motions once again, his hands grasping her waist tightly as to keep her in place as he rocked against her.

"This is excruciating," she groaned against his side as she felt his hip pull back and push against her once more. Excruciatingly wonderful, she amended to herself as she started seeing flashes of light inside her closed eyes.

Syaoran kissed her collarbone as she threw her head back while biting her lip and the accompanying sound of delight as he continued his slow pace inside of her. He just couldn't help from kissing her again and again. He had to have his mouth on any part of her skin as they learned to appease the fire inside of their bodies.

She growled as he stopped moving altogether, making her open her eyes to see what he was doing to almost crossing her eyes when he pulled and entered her in a motion so quick she almost bit her tongue.

She tightened her arms around his neck as he let one of his hands wander to her butt and caress it while the other pushed her harder onto him to meet his upcoming thrust. Sakura could almost safely say that she was truly seeing stars. Nothing else except his scent permeated her senses as his breathing hitched and she felt him throb inside of her.

His pace quickened as their naked bodies brushed again and again as he pressed her against him and entered her again and again. This primal dance made her cry out in ecstasy, a hiss leaving her lips as she bit his shoulder when her body started the spasms.

Syaoran didn't pay attention to the slight pain he felt as he let his body fall backwards with her and rolled to their sides. Sakura tried to regain the sensation of movement to her arms as she led the trembling limb to the bedding to rest.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to this," she finally said as she looked at him, staring at the matted hair that came into contact with the sweat their exertion had wrought on him.

"In a good or bad way?" he inquired as his eyes kept closing involuntarily.

"Good," she quickly replied as she snuggled to his side and placed his hand around her waist so that he could lean on her.

"I feel exhausted," he growled out loud as he took care of the condom and reached for the box of tissues he kept beside the bed to clean himself.

"Good thing it's the weekend then, huh?" she saucily replied to his comment before rubbing her nose against his body. This musky scent always called to her. It was also the warm atmosphere that was still hovering above them that was still making her head spin.

The throbbing was back. It seemed like she could always used more release, her body craving it as he got her off again and again.

Syaoran rubbed his face as he stole a look to his clock and just hid his head against the pillow. "I'm going to take a shower to wake myself up again," he said to her before giving her a quick kiss and slipping off of the bed. Sakura giggled as she saw him almost dragging himself to the bathroom and turning on its light.

He was always lethargic when they finished. Maybe it was a male thing; she shrugged it off before stretched on the bed yawning to get the energy to come back to her. It had been a wonderful way to wake him up to the new day.

She was sure that even if he complained for the next few minutes of being completely depleted, that he wouldn't mind her repeating this whenever she could. She was also sure that it wouldn't be long before he showed her that turnabout was fair play between them.

With that thought springing through her mind, she skipped out of the room on her robe to the kitchen. Getting Syaoran something to eat would work to get him energized much quickly and that in no way would ever be a bad thing. Sakura grinned as she opened the blinds and let the sun shine its rays and warm their intimate coming day.

* * *

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Wow, I finally came back to Syaoran and Sakura. I hope you guys liked this one-shot. It's actually one that I started a couple of months back but was able to finish in the last two days.

Here's a Valentine's Day lemon gift to you my readers. And of course there is another fic that I'm currently writing right now that is Valentine's Day centric but without any of the hot play between our favorite play. I hope to have it done before the day is through, so don't be surprised if I give you another gift to commemorate the day of lovers.

Ok, so upcoming writings are also in the works. I'm writing Sharp Claws which is in the same vein as Green Eyed Monster so if you loved that story, I'm sure you're going to love this one too. I'm not sure yet if it'll have a lemon in it but I'm toying with the idea of it since I plan it on getting very hot. Then of course there are the chapters I'm working on for Every Second as well as the second chapter of Adult Supervision. I'm stuck on that chapter but hopefully I'll be able to write something before a whole year anniversary of having done the first chapter comes by us.

Keep reading everyone… and don't forget to leave a review. My corrupted soul craves reviews : P . Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Review please …

MS

-


End file.
